


【殤浪】 共白首

by stille



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: ※東離原作向，213之後片段。※可能可以當作〈雨潺潺〉的後續？※極限趕出的想到什麼寫什麼生日賀文，阿浪生日快樂，第三季跟殤叔也一定要幸福啊啊啊啊～
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪





	【殤浪】 共白首

浪巫謠的心思對他來說並不算難猜。

尤其在尋覓魔劍漫漫長路之上，那人素來寡言少語，但許多時候，那少少的幾句話卻也竟似多餘。赤紅琵琶與樸拙木劍的合奏，是他從未有過的合拍。也因此，從來都是信馬獨行，縱有同伴，也多是短暫共事的他，在某一日方忽然驚覺，俊美無儔的青年早已與他並肩行過數千百里。

斜陽荒山，篝火細碎的火光跳動，逐漸暗下的夜色宛如墨線，勾勒出樂師精緻的側顏。沈眉順目，安靜溫柔。

至少，是並不難明白。那般如火的性格，好惡盡皆寫在臉上。

從未有過他最最厭煩的千般算計、詭譎心思。

縱然他並不總是太明白樂師的「直覺」究竟為何物，也不是沒有對「除惡務盡」之類的事項有過衝突。

──「就是因為明白你不能理解，所以不要求你的幫助，被你阻撓了也沒有怨言啊！」

男人每每摸了摸鼻頭，聽著這與主人一般赤豔金紅、性烈如火──只是這如火的對象不知何以大多是對著自己──的琵琶大呼小叫，他自問並不與器物一般見識，許多時候，他確實不怎麼理解，但他總是知道，樂師看似衝動的出手之下，沒有一次，不是存著於他有益的心思。

只除了青年身為樂師，善解音律、善譜新詞的那個部分。

青年自幼受母親教導，是此中高手，他從來都只是武人，也從來只懂得有話直說，不懂得那許多華麗繁複的辭藻，抑或峰迴路轉的隱喻。

正如當日──

「若沒有穩住心神，我的魂也要被你抽走了」*

事後，那句說話曾被共事已久的女性樂師興師問罪，說道竟從不知他是如此輕薄之人，可是要在盜劍惡名以外，再添上一筆偷心罪狀？

他口中稱是，心中警語亦添上一筆，但他自問他從來都是有話直說，無論被他人評為辛辣也好、灑脫也罷，都不曾被他放在心上。

更何況，他當日所言，也確實是他心中所想。

歌聲便足以勾魂，更何況這般人物。

男人果然信守承諾，要帶著青年到此地四處走走，去看他還不及細賞的濃豔的花、善籟的鳥。但若不看也是無妨，總是前事已畢，後事未至，不差這一時半刻的閒暇。

並肩踏在青石板大街上，隨意無目的的漫步，彷彿再過多久都不會習慣。他想，血雨腥風的日子，是否已經太過深刻地刻在了骨子裡？

時候已經不是太早，然而早晨新雨帶來的涼意未散，人群的笑聲、語聲，馬兒輕輕地嘶鳴、打著響鼻，道旁貨架上有形形色色的五彩風車，紮著朝天辮的小姑娘挽著花籃，脆生生的叫賣：「梔子花、玉蘭花，客倌，上好的花兒，買一朵吧。」

想起同樣是年幼便被迫出外謀生的青年，男人立住了腳，原欲從已經洗得發白的袖中摸出幾個銅錢，卻不想樂師忽地加快腳步，像是發現了什麼，他只得邁步跟上。

信步拐過幾條窄巷，人聲漸悄，此時他也發現了，有一陣極細極輕的簫聲，裊裊娜娜，百轉千迴，宛如是誰極細極曲折的心思，引得人到此處。

隔著三四重白牆黑瓦的牆內，花木幽深，經此一夜細雨洗刷，日光縷縷透下，杏花如雪，更加喜人。杏花春雨，原是應時好風景，只是此間主人似是無心賞玩。

只聽餘音裊裊，玉簫聲斷，卻隱隱飄出一陣女聲：

「霜雪吹滿頭，也算共白首……」

幽幽咽咽，一唱三嘆。

一回頭，身旁的青年早似定住了腳步。

滿院春色中，嘆息聲低徊徘側，濃蔭下，只覺涼意更甚。

是了。

男人摩挲著沈澱成深黑的劍鞘，兀地沈吟。

他慶幸這曲子足夠直白，更慶幸當前正是前事已畢，後事未至，他的腦子未曾被太多不相干的瑣事佔據。足夠他想起許多……

──例如樂師如今仍是慣常一步三回頭地看他，似乎確認他是否跟上。他明白那兩年的縫繫非同小可，不是輕易可解。

──又如青年一頭焰色髮絲仍烈如驕陽，他的鬢邊卻已早已染上秋霜。他雖生性豁達，但他倆相隔的年歲，始終仍是橫在青年胸中的一根軟刺，溫柔疼痛。

──還有那次，他誤中蝕心毒姬暗算……生死之間，不過一線之隔。那時，他還什麼什麼都沒有說，什麼都沒來得及解釋。

心念一動。

烏色的劍光橫掃了個半圓，重重迭迭，猶如有形的漣漪，如急雨般潑洒開來。

男人劍法精絕，竟是半點不傷枝葉，霎時間只見晶瑩潔白的花朵漫天亂舞，猶如雪落。

西幽的鳳凰兀自立著，似是不解地，像尋常鳥兒一般地歪了歪頭。

杏花吹滿頭。

男人由那焰色的華麗頭顱上拈下一朵，送到驀然圓睜的翠色眸前，低聲地道──

「如此，也算共白首。」

**Author's Note:**

> *Bilibili版的翻譯，因為覺得這個翻法比較能讓大家get這句話的驚人程度所以用了這版ww


End file.
